Amarga Ternura
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Roxanne Weasley se sentía en una burbuja, estaba con su primo Albus. Nada es lo que parecía. Este fic participa del Reto "Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" del Foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas".


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa del Reto "Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" del Foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas". _

**Amarga ternura **

**I **

Roxanne Weasley ha querido a su primo Albus Severus Potter durante toda su vida y lo dice con tan solo ocho años.

No es muy difícil querer a Albus.

Él siempre ha sido el que mejor cabeza tiene, comparado con James y Lily que se dejan arrastrar por los impulsos. Albus es la clase de chico que piensa antes de actuar, medita sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas... Eso le gusta a Roxanne.

Albus es el primo al que siempre puede acudir cuando tiene alguno de sus dramas internos, cuando tiene dudas y no sabe como afrontar determinada situación. Su primo la escucha con atención, la aconseja y eso Roxanne lo valora.

Definitivamente cuando tenga edad de tener novio, quiere que sea como Albus.

**II **

Ahora Roxanne ya no tiene ocho años, tiene quince.

Atrás quedaron los instantes donde Roxanne y sus primos peleaban rodando por el pasto.

Ahora tiene quince años, ha sido seleccionada a Ravenclaw y son escasos los momentos que tiene para reunirse con Albus. No es por que ella no quiera, pero su primo tiene a sus amigos (de Slytherin, por si fuera poco) y no tiene tiempo para estarse preocupando por su prima menor.

Quisiera que los viejos tiempos volvieran.

**III **

Ese día Roxanne sale de la clase de Encantamientos más pensativa de lo común.

No se ha dado cuenta en que momento un pedazo de pergamino escrito ha aparecido en su libro.

Lo abre un poco dubitativa y sus ojos no pueden creer lo que se ve allí escrito: _"Te espero detrás del invernadero número tres, a las ocho de la noche. Sé puntual. A.S.P" _

Roxanne no tiene que ser adivina para saber que las iniciales son de su primo.

**IV **

Roxanne esta nerviosa, faltan diez minutos para las ocho y camina rumbo a los invernaderos.

Sabe que puede tratarse de una broma, pero quiere pensar que no es así. Además Albus no es de los que juegan bromas.

Observa el cielo nocturno, cubierto de estrellas plateadas.

No tarda en encontrarse con Albus.

**V **

—Fuiste puntual, Rox. —le dice Albus cariñosamente.

Solo veinte centímetros los separan. Roxanne se humedece los labios antes de hablar.

—En la nota pedías que lo fuera.

Albus menea la cabeza.

—Necesito decirte algo... algo importante y siento que estallaré de no hacerlo. —responde y Roxanne siente un cosquilleo subiendo por su garganta.

Las palabras nunca llegan.

Lo que llegan son los labios de su primo Albus sobre los suyos.

Roxanne se siente aturdida.

**VI **

El beso fue apenas solo un roce al principio, nada más que eso pero un roce que es suficiente para que Roxanne toque el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Cuando Albus se separa de ella, siente que el paraíso le es arrebatado en un instante.

Es su primer beso y Roxanne esta segura que nunca se le borrará de la mente... Por que ha sido su primo beso, su primer beso con Albus.

Su primo, el chico que siempre encajo con sus estándares.

**VII **

—Quiero contarle a nuestros padres de nosotros. —le comenta una tarde Roxanne a Albus.

Llevaban viéndose por casi un mes, a escondidas de todos por supuesto, y Roxanne sentía que estaba feliz por que en verdad quería a Albus.

—Yo también le escribiré pronto a los míos. —asegura Albus.

Roxanne sonríe, no puede estar más contenta.

**VIII **

Las cartas son enviadas con sus respectivas lechuzas. Pero nada es lo que parece.

La directora Mcgonagall hace llamar a Roxanne y a Albus, con los jefes de las casas. Adentro del despacho de la directora se encuentran: Harry y Ginny Potter y George y Angelina Weasley.

Pero hay un quinto integrante, James Sirius Potter, el hermano mayor de Albus.

—Tu hermano ha confesado Albus. —dice Harry Potter mirando a su hijo.

— ¿Confesado qué? —pregunta Albus sin saber de que esta hablando.

—Nos dijo que te ha estado poniendo Amortentia en el vaso de zumo todas las mañanas...

James interrumpe:

—Sólo era una broma. Jamás pensé que se metería con Roxanne.

—La broma ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Entonces la burbuja de felicidad de Roxanne, finalmente se rompe.

**IX **

Para esa altura, todos los primos Weasley se enteraron de la "broma" de James y que Albus y Roxanne se estaban viendo a escondidas.

Roxanne por un tiempo no ha querido salir del dormitorio de Ravenclaw, no por vergüenza al que dirán, si no por que ella pensó que Albus la quería de verdad.

Albus no ha dicho nada al respecto, se muestra confundido todo el tiempo y pocas veces interviene en clase.

**X **

Golpean la puerta de su habitación.

—No estoy para nadie. —casi grita Roxanne.

La puerta se abre.

E un chico alto de cabello azabache, ojos del color de las esmeraldas y piel bronceada.

Su primo Albus.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunta Roxanne más hosca de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Hablar.

—No hay nada de que hablar.

—Te equivocas. —asegura Albus. —Puede que yo estuviera bajo los efectos de la Amortentia, pero no tú. Todo lo que me dijiste, lo hiciste por que en verdad lo sentías.

Roxanne no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos.

Sabe que habla con la verdad.

Pero nunca asumirá que estaba, esta y seguirá estando enamorada de su primo.


End file.
